Atronach
by Adz 99
Summary: This flame atronach is disgusted by her new master, Kelt; a thief and murderer. At first she simply wishes to do her job and return to Oblivion. She wonders who she once was and the answers seem to hide from her every time she gets close to finding out the truth. But as her master's actions become more and more malevolent, will she chose loyalty, truth or justice? T for death.
1. Helgen

_**Author's Note:** _**_Hi guys! This is my new fanfiction. I hope you like it. Thank you for viewing it. I don't know if you had this recommended to you, you like my work or you just randomly clicked on it; but I am sure you will like it.  
You should know before you read this that when it is in bold it is in the P.O.V of the Atronach and when it's normal it is Kelt's P.O.V.  
_****_Italics are for emphasis and thoughts. The Author's Note will always be before the chapter title so you will know that when you see it.  
Just a few quick recommendations of fics:_**

**_Dragon Quest IX;  
__Celestial Secrets - OnesiePenguin  
In the Mind of Alice - PrinceKat_**

**_Golden Sun:  
Drops of Jupiter - Jollygreendragon_**

**_Elder Scrolls Skyrim:  
The Fire in my Hands - OnesiePenguin  
Challenges of a Warrior - CompanionWolf12_**

**_By me; Adz 99 (LOL):  
Return of the Mourning Moon - Me! (Golden Sun)  
Contest - Me! (Golden Sun) *Currently On break*_**

**_Always review! :)_**

* * *

**Helgen**

The wagon slows to a halt and the prisoners get off. These prisoners consist of many Nords and one Breton. An Imperial soldier calls out the names of prisoners and one is shot. The Breton is not on the list.  
"Who are you?" The Imperial asks. The Breton hands him a white card. It reads:  
_My name is Kelt. I am a mute Breton. I mean to meet up with my far off relatives in Hammerfell._

The Imperial looks at his list and frowns. The name Kelt is not there. He confers with his superior and the Breton gains a look of hope in his eyes. That is disintegrated when the captain decides to kill him anyway. The Imperial apologises and ensures that his remains will be sent to High Rock. The now empty eyes fill with a look a hatred as he walks to the execution area. One by one the heads of many Nords roll away from the block, until the only Nords left are the gagged one and three of his lackeys. Kelt is called to the block. The axe rises. Kelt swallows. A flame atronach appears in front of the block.  
Chaos erupts.

* * *

**The atronach torches the headsman as she realises that her master is in a fatal position. She takes time to glance upon him. His tongue is black, stained with ink. She realises that she was summoned via a scroll that was in his mouth. Disgusting. She realises that his hands are bound and she frees him. Imperials rush at them from all sides and she destroys them. After seeing a gesture from her master she frees the gagged man and his servants. They run into a guard tower and she kills the men inside. As she finds her soul fading back to Oblivion she takes a look at her pitiful master who is locking the door against the soldiers. She scans mentally for any magic skill. She finds only basic spells and the trace of many different scrolls. He was a scroll-mage. A fraud who calls themselves a sorcerer when their power comes from many different scrolls and staves. The most magical thing he had probably ever done was fill a soul gem with an enchanted weapon. She spirals back to the plains and leaves her master to fend for himself.**

* * *

Kelt runs to a chest labelled "Prisoner Belongings". He grabs everything he can recognise. His steel sword, his scaled armour, elven shield, fur boots and gauntlets. He also grabs his many flame atronach scrolls and few soul gems. His plan had been excellent; keep a scroll in his mouth and swallow it when he needed it. To avoid talking say that he is mute. Then escape. The fact that the Nords had offered help benefitted the plan too. One Nord taps him on the shoulder.  
"Yes Ralof?" He sighs.  
"What happens now? We are severely outnumbered by enemies and trapped in this tower." Ralof points out. Kelt smiles and speaks.  
"We find a way to the exit and escape. You go back to your stupid war. I find my accomplices, my treasure maps, hints and sources. I get valuable things through any means and eventually cross into Cyrodiil. Everything else either gets in the way or doesn't." Ralof mutters something about Talos under his breath; probably "Talos help me." and runs up the stairs onto the top floor. Kelt follows. Archers fire at them and Ralof returns fire. Kelt finds a scroll of Oakflesh and a few scrolls of Paralyze. Several archers fall to the ground, frozen. Ralof runs out of arrows and he runs downstairs. Kelt conjures his atronach again and it deals with the archers. Ralof returns with three books. Spell tomes of Fireball, Telekinesis and Greater Ward. Kelt is shocked by this.  
"I thought Nords were like, the ultimate mage-haters." He declares.  
"Some are," Ralof replies. Reading quickly. Soon the yellow and green books have disappeared and all that remains is the red one. "But not all hate magic. I am very good at it but I rarely use it."  
"Why?"  
"Stormcloaks normally don't like magic. The only magic that Ulfric doesn't cringe totally about is bound weapons. He was tortured during the great war and those who did it often burned him then froze him while healing him just enough to keep him alive. I try not to use it in front of him but at a time like this what else can I do?" Ralof explains. Finishing the red book. He casts Telekinesis and finds a bow for Kelt and many arrows for the both of them. He casts his Ward and the magical onslaught from the wizards is reduced. His Fireballs also help. At this point the atronach returns to Oblivion safely.  
"There are some more books on those wizards downstairs if you want them. I only grabbed a few." Ralof offers. Kelt shakes his head and shows his bag of scrolls. Ralof frowns at his laziness and shoots an Ice Spike into the crowd below. Ralof stops and gapes at the sky. A black dragon descends on Helgen. Scattering the soldiers.  
"This is our chance!" Kelt shouts. "Run!"

The dragon smashes its ugly head through the tower wall. Ralof smacks it on the nose with his axe and casts a Ward against its fire. the dragon leaves. Ulfric walks up the stairs with Kelt, who looks rather pleased with himself.  
"I've told him that we need to stay and heal the wounded, but he should escape." Ulfric shouts, before returning to the others.  
"Jump through here Kelt. Make your way to the keep. I will be waiting." Ralof says. Kelt nods.  
"Here Nord, I found a few tomes for you." Kelt says as he brings out five books. Two green and three purple. "They are for Frost Atronach, Storm Atronach, Bound Bow, Ice Storm and Chain Lightning." Ralof takes them and thanks him. He notices that Kelt's scroll bag seems to be bulging and guesses that he got very lucky when searching the bodies of the wizards. Kelt turns to the hole and jumps.

The bed smashes under his weight and he grunts with the pain. He silently congratulates himself on convincing Ralof that he wasn't all bad. One less potential snitch. _Maybe once Alima finds a Dead Thrall staff me and Ralof can become... reacquainted. _He thinks to himself. _But first I have to get out of this mess. Then I can think about finding artefacts and killing people to have as an un-dead servant. Kelt_ jumps down the stairs and sees the Imperial who was calling out names. He hears someone calling him Hadvar and decides to follow him to safety. He gets to the keep and finds Ralof there too. He ditches Hadvar and follows Ralof into the keep. Once inside he and Ralof have a short discussion on what to do next. They hear footsteps and duck away. Kelt draws his sword and grabs a scroll, hoping that the footsteps belong to someone friendly.  
Or Hadvar.

* * *

**The atronach appears next to her master and senses a hostile presence. She feels extremely worn out. It was not normal to be summoned for the first time, them again two minutes later, then again after five minutes. It really took it out of any atronach. She prepares a firebolt and two soldiers burst in. One female wearing heavy armour and one male wearing studded armour and no helmet. Letting his brown hair flow past his ears. She recognises him as the one by the execution block. The one that looked sick when she appeared and relieved when she killed the headsman. She hears her master whisper the word Hadvar and she wonders if that is his name. She shrugs mentally and throws the fire at the woman, who dies instantly. Her master has the man on the floor. The poor soul is begging with her master; presumably for his life. His master smiles and grabs a scroll of Soul Trap. He casts it and raises his sword above the chest of the man who is now looking at her with tears in his eyes. She wants to help him but she is loyal to her master. She shakes her head and the man closes his eyes. She watches as the sword pierces the man's chest and his soul is contained in a gem. At that very moment she fades back to Oblivion. Yet she is summoned again minutes later.  
She fights soldiers, spiders and a bear. As her master runs out of the cave into the wilds of Skyrim, she notices that he had dropped a black soul gem. The one that has the man's soul in it. She picks it up and delves quickly into Oblivion. The soul shines brightly but has an aura of blue surrounding it. She destroys the aura and returns to Tamriel. The spirit of the man spouts from the broken gem. He smiles at her and mouths "Thank you". She nods and his soul races to the sky, heading to his resting place. She fades back to Oblivion with a joy in her fiery soul.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Aww! Sort of a happy ending to this chapter. I didn't realise that I was going to give Ralof an affinity for magic. Please review! I won't post again until I receive at least 6 reviews okay? Thanks bye!**_


	2. True Colours

_**A.N: Wow! Didn't expect to see so many reviews after only a day of this story being up. Thanks so much guys! I love you all (Joke, I really despise all of you. (Joke, you are all cool (Maybe ...)))! Anyway, in the last chapter Kelt escaped Helgen using a scroll of Summon Flame Atronach, showing that he is like, the worst mage ever because he's a faker and a cheater. The atronach helped him, we learned of Ralof's secret love of magic, Hadvar was killed and the atronach set his soul free. There we are. Now on with the story.**_

_**P.S. Make sure to read "The Fire in my Hands" and "The Dragon War". They are epic!**_

* * *

**True Colours**

Kelt and Ralof crouch down by a rock, hiding from the tremendous black dragon that is flying over a Nordic ruin. He breathes a sigh of relief as it soars away from them. Ralof stands up and Kelt does likewise.  
"We made it!" He shouts triumphantly. Kelt stays silent. "Come on, let me show you to my hometown of Riverwood, we'll be safe there. The only problem is that it's by that creepy ruin, Bleak Falls Barrow. What am I saying? We just got attacked by about 100 Imperial soldiers and wizards, lots of spiders and a dragon! We can handle staying by some freaky old ruins. Let's go." Ralof set off at a run, with Kelt trailing behind him. They don't run into any opposition, soon they come by three large pillars.  
"These are three of Skyrim's standing stones correct?" Kelt asks, Ralof nods.  
"The Thief, Mage and Warrior Stones. When I was a young teenager me, my sister and my friends came all the way here to impress a girl, she came with us too. She now runs the Inn in Riverwood. That was a great day, just me, Delphine - the girl - Gerdur - my sister - Hod and Hadvar. Hadvar and Delphine chose Warrior, Gerdur and I chose Mage and Hod chose Thief, for whatever reason - probably to be different, or to sneak away and meet my sister! Either way, those stones benefitted all of us. Why don't you choose one?" He explains. Kelt walks towards the Warrior stone but then changes his path and heads to the Thief stone. Ralof frowns at this while Kelt smiles. _This is turning out well, thanks to this dummy I am now a better thief. It'll serve him right when he wakes up with no gold, weapons or **precious** spell books._ He thinks to himself.  
"Come on, I'm curious to see Riverwood." He says, they set off again. And don't stop or speak to each other until they arrive at Riverwood.

"Thank you Kelt. You saved my brother, for that I personally give you my Ring of Smithing, 200 septims and my Staff of Flames. Take anything you want from the house, within reason of course." Gerdur says, Kelt smirks and thanks her, walking towards her house. "Wait!" Gerdur calls. "I wish to ask a favour of you, please tell the Jarl of Whiterun about Helgen, if a dragon attacks Riverwood we will be defenceless. If you do this for me, I will be in your debt." Kelt nods and continues walking towards her house. He may do it or he may not. Whichever way included the least effort and most profit, he would chose. He unlocks the door with the key and looks at all of the items, there are several coin purses, many potions, and a few weapons. He takes the gold and potions, when he is helping himself to the weapons he hears a person walk in.  
"Who's there? Gerdur, is it you? The door is open." A voice says, probably Hod. Kelt draws his sword and jumps on the unsuspecting man's back. Driving the blade through his heart. Hod falls over dead, Kelt grabs the last weapon and runs out, locking the door and jamming a stone in the keyhole. No-one will get in for a while now. He runs to the general store and goes in.

As soon as he enters he hears the shopkeeper and a woman arguing.  
"You can't go! No! I'll hire someone to do it."  
"When Lucan? I feel like I need to do something."  
"You can't go to Bleak Falls Barrow! It's too dangerous, there will be spiders and skeletons and all sorts of horrible creatures! Not to mention those thieves. No!"  
"He-hum." Kelt coughs. "May I please get some service?" The two stop arguing and the woman walks off.  
"I'd like to sell all of this." He says, handing the shopkeeper everything from Gerdur's house. The man looks shocked at the vast amount of items.  
"That'll sell for about... 1000 gold." The man works out. Kelt nods and takes the gold. As he walks out the two start to argue again. Soon they wouldn't need to argue, soon he would solve that problem.

* * *

The ruins stand before him, dark and foreboding, he sees some bandits walking around and whistles a short three note tune. He is answered with a series of staccato notes, slowly ascending in pitch. He runs up the stairs and sees a small Wood Elf standing at the top, she has two Ebony Daggers strapped to her Elven Armour. On her head she wears an Iron Helmet and on her feet Orcish Boots, with hide bracers on her arms. He embraces her.  
"Daedri! Good to see you!" He says.  
"And you. How did you get out of that Imperial... situation?" She asks.  
"I swallowed a Flame Atronach scroll, made an agreement with the leader of Skyrim's rebellion and then a dragon attacked the town where I was to be executed allowing me to escape!" He laughs. Daedri chuckles too. "What about you?"  
"Invisibility potion. Duh! Ha!" They both continue to laugh endlessly. Eventually, they both control themselves enough to speak again.  
"How did Alima and Luka get away?" Kelt asks.  
"Alima was wearing that heavy Imperial Armour so he snuck away on his horse, Luka - and you won't believe this - climbed _under _your carriage. She probably dropped off it after a little bit and if I'm right she'll probably be halfway to Riften by now!" Daedri smirks. Kelt frowns.  
"Riften? Why?" He asks.  
"The Thieves Guild." Daedri states. "She's gathering information on the... artefacts." Kelt's face shows realisation.  
"You mean she has a lead?" He says, astounded. Daedri nodded.  
"Last I heard she was saying something about Falkreath... She was hoping that a member could help her."  
"Anyway, this is your latest scheme? Robbing a shop?" Kelt asks, clearly displeased at the simplicity of it. Daedri smiles.  
"Get this, the thing we robbed is the key to the depths of these ruins. There is a valuable treasure here, don't know exactly _what_ but it's valuable." Kelt grins. "But there was a small... mishap." His grin fades. Daedri explains "One of these guys, Arvel, stole it and ran off. We were about to follow him when you arrived." Kelt nods.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get him!" He shouts. The bandits, Daedri, Kelt and two Atronachs charge into the ruins.

* * *

**The Atronach goes through the doors, she is glad of her new companion, a being of storm. They stride through the opening chamber. She sees that there are many scrolls of summon Storm Atronach, her fellow daedra must be scroll summoned like her. She follows her master and his new companion down some stairs and into another chamber. She follows her master, fighting off anything hostile that comes her way, until she fades away. But she is re-summoned. They come to a large chamber, covered in cobwebs, a spider the size of a small building descends on them. The Storm Atronach attacks it quickly, the Flame Atronach supporting it with a quick onslaught of flames and it soon lies dead. She sees her master cutting down a Dunmer from a large cobweb, then killing him. She notices a solid gold dragon claw in the Dunmer's bag which her master removes and places in his bag. She continues through the dungeon and kills many draugr. ****Her master and his companion each pick up an Ancient Nord Bow along with some arrows. **Eventually she fades back to Oblivion, for a while at least.

* * *

Daedri runs forward to a large wall. It has several rotating panels on it. She turns them in a specific way and asks Kelt for the claw. She inserts it into the three slots in the wall and the wall lowers. They walk down the passageway behind it and come to a cave. They walk down a path a come face to face with a draugr. Daedri and Kelt attack it and it dies. They move the rest of the way through the dungeon until they find a large chamber, there is a chest and a large wall with strange engravings on it. They loot the chest and walk to the wall, suddenly, one set of engravings light up blue and a surge of energy rushes from it to Kelt, he absorbs it and the coffin bursts open, revealing a powerful draugr. It says something in a strange language. They are blown back. Kelt drops his scroll bag. He is without his magical resource. His sword lies somewhere across the room, he runs away from the hideous skeleton, desperately trying to find a weapon. He finds nothing, with nothing else left to try, he tries his hardest and a small flame appears in his palm, he feels the heat welling up and he launches it at the skeleton. It is burned and he is about to kill it when the flame stops. He trips over trying to escape and the monster raises its sword. Suddenly, Daedri, the hero of the hour, shoves her dark Ebony Dagger through the ribcage of the monstrosity, killing it. She helps Kelt up. He searches the corpse and finds nothing but a two measly septims and a stone with marks on it. The sword is not worth taking so he gets up.  
"What happened?" Daedri asks "That draugr blasted us across the room! What was it that it said? Oh, by the way, I found your stuff." Kelt accepts his scroll bag and sword gratefully.  
"I don't know. I think he said something like BUS RO-TA. Why we were flown across the room I have no idea. Do you have any idea what that energy was?" He replies. Daedri shakes her head.  
"No, but I don't like it here, let's get out." She says. Kelt has no problems with this. They are back in fresh air before Kelt realises that all of his Atronach scrolls are spilled across the chamber floor.

* * *

**_A.N: Yay! Chapter 2 finished! Same deadline as before. Around 6 reviews needed before I post chapter 3. Thanks for reviewing so quickly.  
Responses:_**

**_MizzFabulous09: Thank you for your comments!_**

**_Bloodviking: I have continued._**

**_Krikanalo: Thanks!_**

**_OnesiePenguin: It is now. Alima was mentioned here. All I shall say is that he is Kelt's friend. Anything else would be divulging major hush hush plot secrets. Thanks._**

**_If I can afford to be picky can you please say in your reviews, what you liked and disliked? And any errors. Like OnesiePenguin did. Did anyone like Ralof's magical secret? Was my alternate escape good? These are the sort of things I want to know. So if you can do that for this chapter (and for the last) in your review here I would be very, very, very grateful._**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Oblivion

_**A.N: Hello fine people! Thanks for all of your reviews. If you can do that for every chapter of every story the world would be such a great place (*Cough cough* hint hint *Cough cough*)! Now this chapter is totally in the Atronach's P.O.V so I'm not putting it in bold or anything, just remember that it is the Atronach's P.O.V and we'll get along just lovely :). Please read The Fire in my Hands by OnesiePenguin 'cause it's **__**REALLY**__** good. Okay, story-time!**_

_**PS: THE CHEESE ANGEL IS WITH US!**_

* * *

**Oblivion**

The Atronach lands in the, dangerous, desolate wasteland that is Oblivion. Not The Deadlands of Mehrunes Dagon, nor the Evergloam of Nocturnal nor Azura's Moonshadow.  
A plane unknown by mortals and deities alike; Arcessentes. A plane that is ravaged by storms, fires, blizzards and quakes. A plane fatal for mortal, Aedra and even Daedric Princes. Atronachs and Dremora alone can inhabit it.  
Kelt's Atronach wanders the plane, passing other Atronachs and Dremora, each in the form of their old mortal body, but with a glow which showed their form. Red for Flame Atronachs and blue for beings of Frost. Storm Atronachs emitted a purple light while Dremora glowed green, yellow, pink, orange, grey, brown and white, depending on rank. Thralls shone brighter than any other.  
Atronachs could not see their own appearance, nor could it be described to them, that was the catch of becoming an Atronach; you leave your mortal memories behind, they could be discovered, but the method would involve going certain places, meeting certain individuals and doing certain things. They also only had one master (unless they were killed) and could still be killed. But they got to live again! Fight! Explore Nirn! The Atronach that followed Kelt remembered her enlistment well...

_She had been dead for five minutes - at the point she remembered how she died but that memory was now a blur of incomprehensible figures. She was wandering around a vast field when suddenly an elderly man appeared. He wore robes of bright green, his grey hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes sparkled violet, his presence was magical.  
"Who are you?" She whispered.  
"My name is Julianos, divine of Logic and Wisdom." The man said, "I have came to offer you a chance to become an Atronach. The choice is yours but I recommend it. You get to continue using magic, as you did when you were alive. But know this, you will have no recollection of your life, or even of how you died. This will be your earliest memory. Your old memories may be returned if you visit certain places and people with your master.  
__"And you can still die.  
__"Think wisely." She thought for a moment, then nodded. The man smiled.  
"What element do you choose?" He asked, preparing a spell.  
"Flame." She whispered. He cast the spell and she closed her eyes. She felt her clothes melt away. Her body started to heat up as the skin and bone were turned to fire, she screamed as her eyes were lit. She didn't dare open them for fear of increased pain. Suddenly the burning sensation subsided, she could feel molten rock curving around her new body, forming her armour and shape.  
__She opened her eyes and saw a mirror where the god had been, gone were her mortal clothes, looks and features. She was an Atronach, a being of pure fire. She floated a few inches above the ground, a trail of flame behind her. She tried to grasp at the memories of her old body but they flew away as she reached for them. She frowned but then embraced her new life. _

_Before she knew it she was in Arcessentes training for her summoning. Then she was in the town of her master's near death..._

Her thoughts return to her master. He disgusted her. She feels cheated having to serve him. Tainted by his shabby knowledge of magic. He is not fit to command her; yet she is bound to him until his dying day. She could not kill him without good reason; if he threatened the world or her own life. She sighs and goes to the training grounds. There she pairs up with a Dremora Mage, together they train their magic, casting at each other until they can't stand the pain and have to recharge their energy.

As she trains she realises that she has to try to do something about her master. She heads towards the temple of Julianos. She kneels by the altar, speaking in Daedric she whispers a prayer.  
"Please Lord Julianos, relieve me of my hideous beast of a master. Please do anything. Something to inspire a change in him, something to kill him or even a hint of what I must do. Please..." She prays. For hours she prays. She eventually gives up. She stands up and places her hand on the shrine to receive her blessing. Suddenly her flame burns blue and she is sent into a realm she feels she knew...

* * *

_**Her** robes felt warm on her cool Imperial skin against the freezing weather.  
"Aren, I don't think this is a good idea." **She **(the Imperial** -****A.N: **"She" in **bold **is the Imperial in the thingy-) said. The Nord mage beside her nodded.  
"I agree." He said. Aren's Dunmer eyes glinted with anger.  
"Nonsense Hafnar." Aren said. "Atmah, you agree with me right? And you Girduin?" He gestured at a Redguard woman and a male Bosmer. The Redguard - Atmah - nodded. Girduin hesitated then nodded too. Two women, an Argonian and another Dunmer, snarled.  
"I just want to get this out of the way. So does Elvali." The Argonian growled, gesturing at the female Dunmer.  
"Light is right." **She** said. "Lets get this over with, after all. We **are **college trained mages. I specialise in Restoration; Girduin is the Alteration master; Light uses Illusion extremely well; Hafnar is the best at Conjuration in the entire College; Elvali is the best Destruction mage I have ever seen and Aren and Atmah are great all-round sorcerers." They all nodded and headed inside with **her** leading._

_They reached a chamber and **she** opened the gate. Skeletons rushed in and **she** surveyed the scene, healing people when they needed it, casting wards against spells and using turn undead spells. Light turned invisible and struck one from behind. Hafnar conjured a bound sword and stabbed three. Atmah shot several with Flames while Girduin used Telekinesis to kill a few stragglers. Elvali and Aren teamed up to eliminate the rest with Sparks (Aren) and Frost (Elvali). Girduin whooped. He ran towards the other end of the chamber, failing to notice a skeletal dragon rising from the ground, quick as a flash it bit off his head.  
__Aren and Atmah ran quickly past the dragon, screaming "I'm sorry Girduin!" Hafnar was quick to follow. Light rushed after him and Elvali followed. **She** was left to watch as a straggling skeleton grabbed Elvali by the robes and shoved its sword through her chest. She ran quickly and was past Light before long. As **She** reached the others Light tripped and the dragon advanced.  
"Go on without me friends." Light shrieked. Savos, Hafnar and Atmah yanked the lever and the gate closed. **She** watched as Light was attacked.  
"We must go back!" **She **screamed.  
"No, there aren't enough of us." Atmah reasoned. **She **nodded and they continued._

_The ruins were long, dangerous and full of undead. Eventually they came to the heart of the ruins. A hideous skeleton was floating there, wearing ancient robes and a blue mask. In its hand was the fabled Staff of Magnus.  
"Quickly! Up there! We need to get there to stop it!" Aren shouted. They ran to the area he had pointed at, each of them standing on a pillar._

_"Now use the scroll I gave you and shoot the demon!" Aren cried. Hafnar and Atmah used it immediately - for they had it ready as soon as they saw the beast - and **she **pulled it from her satchel. Just as **she** was about to cast it **she** heard Hafnar and Atmah scream; their feet and legs had became part of the floor below them and a glowing barrier was erected around them, they could do nothing but use the spell on the demon; Aren's scroll had bound them in place!_

_"Aren you treacherous rat!" **she** screamed. Aren turned to face **her. **His eyes narrowed.  
"You didn't cast the spell." He said.  
**She **snarled.  
He grimaced.  
The fight started._

_Aren cast a Fireball at **her **but** she **used Greater Ward and countered with her own Firebolt. Aren dodged it and sent an Ice Storm at **her**. **She **easily dodged it and sent an Ice Spike into his shoulder. He cursed and healed himself, he then sent a flurry of Lightning Bolts towards **her** but **she **blocked nearly all of them and healed **herself **when they struck. This went on for an hour. Aren fell backwards and **she** did the same. They were both exhausted._

_"You leave me no choice." Aren puffed, he got up and his hands sparkled with lightning as he twisted them around and prepared to cast the forbidden spell; Lightning Storm. Desperately **she** tried to throw up a Greater Ward and start casting Grand Healing against it but it was too late. The spell hit and **she** fell to the floor; **her** life essence draining.  
"Curse you Savos Aren." **She **whispered as **her** legs began to turn to dust. Aren knelt over **her **and cried. His voice got thinner as the rest of **her** body disappeared. The last words** she** heard were his, barely recognisable due to **her** death.  
"I'm... so... so... sorry...Sana." He sobbed as **she** died, the last word spun round in **her** head as **her** soul was sent away. **She** knew it was important, but the reason could not be reached until **she** met Julianos and the transformation took place.  
Sana.  
Her mortal name._

* * *

**_A.N: Oooooh. Dramatic ending! So now Sana (the Atronach) knows her name, race and how she died. Do you like the explanation? Sorry it was unclear, it was just very very hard. The others really did go to Labyrinthian with Savos but there was no one called Sana. Did you like my bit with Arcessentes and Julianos? I made that bit up. Hope you loved it!  
Reviews:_**

**_DarkChieftain: I agree. Thank you._**

**_Krikanalo: Thank you for you compliments. I hope this sufficing as enough showing and little enough telling. I can't use double line breaks because I think they look a bit messy._**

**_MissFabulous09 (Thank you for such a good review :D) : The story line will branch out for definite. Sorry about the dialogue, that's not my strong suit. I prefer past tense but I feel that this is a story better done in present because there are lots of flashbacks. Double past tense often confuses people.  
I'm glad you like Ralof's magic skills. I was just kind of thinking "What happens when Ralof runs out of arrows? They'll be screwed! Kelt also needs a bow..." And the idea of him using telekinesis popped into my head.  
As for the escape route, it was the only way to bring in a nice twist, Ralof's magic and the Atronach! It's quite awkward trying to go from Kelt to Atronach but I try._**

**_OnesiePunguin: You needn't say about short chapters LOL! But seriously, the first chapters are often quite short and keep in mind what a lot of people call a full chapter. Mine are quite large compared to others. Thank you, I tried hard with the escapes._**

**_Bye. Please review_**


End file.
